Sung Jin-Woo
Sung Jin-Woo, ;also known as Sun, is one of the many antagonist of Warrior of Legends. He was a son of Aphrodite and a legacy of the Roman goddess, Minerva. He was a former member of Hwarang, an elite warrior group that consist of male youth. Personality He appears to be friendly, polite and charming fellow at first sight. But it is simply a ruse as he is a cold, meticulous pragmatist. He also does not care about others when he sent a platoon of newly recuited Demigods into a suicidal mission, simply as a way to "cull the meek". He is known for his no nonsense attitude when working. He cannot stand those who are unable to fend for themselves and people who does not want to become stronger. He is a very cruel and sadistic man which can be seen when he torture his subordinate and proceed to desecrate his remains by feeding it to his pet dog, Aries. Appearance He is described to be handsome in a mix of rouge and feminine way; due to his mother and father. Black wavy hair with blue eyes that seems to bore into the soul of anyone that Sun focus on. He has an athletic build, having well-muscled arms and leg.Having tanned skin and multiple scar that adorn his body with the most notable one being X-shaped one on his back. Weapons Fang of Hydra- A dagger with a curved blade that is magically-enchanted to secrete the Hydra's poison .The blade was given to him byy his lover as a sign of trust and dowry for his hand in marriage. Said weapon is made from it's namesake's teeth. Might of Heracles-A large gauntlet. Demigod abilities As a son of Aphrodite, his power involves these: * Amokinesis: With his mother being the goddess of love, Sun has a level of control over the emotions of love, lust, etc. He was able to manipulate others to fight for him by enhanccing their love for him. He can cause someone to become extremely lustful to the point of insanity. * Charmspeak:Sun possess charmspeak, an ability that allows him to persuade others to do what he wants. With years of practice, he was able to persuade beings like Ares to do what he wants. Only those with great willpower can resist his Charmspeak. * Beauty:He was born with beauty so great that both men and women would fall for him given enough time.. He was described to be so handsome, enemies would bow to him as he walk to them. If he simled at the, they would feel as if their life is complete and their heart would stop beating on it's own. * French fluency: As a child of Aphrodite, Piper is noted in The Lost Hero to be able to speak French fluently due to it being the "language of love." General Abilities As he was trained in the art of warfare from a young age, he is a very capable warrior and a cunning one to boot. His experience dwarf others by a large margin. ADHD:Like most demigods, he is born with inborn supernatura battle refelxes and senses. that she uses to analyze her foes fighting. Dyslexia:His brain is hardwired to Ancient Greek Fighting Skills:With formal training from the Hwarang and years of experience, Sung Jin-Woo has proven himself to be an extremely powerful adversary.. Sung is capable of figting against a large group of enemies; be they monsters or demigods. He is knowledgeable in the use of swords,spears and many more other type of weaopons. His most preferred weapon is a dagger. His fighting style emphasize on maximum efficiency. * Superhuman Strength: As a demigod,Sung was capable of lifting up a swinging a hellhound effortlessly with a single arm * Superhuman Agility: As a demigod, Sung was capable of running at high speed. He was able to weave through a group of demigod * Superhuman Durability: As a demigod, he is much more tanky than other human. He once took the full brunt of a Cyclop. * Superhuman Reflexes: As a demigod, he possess higher reflexes than an average human. * Willpower: He can resist the charmpseak of his mother (although it require a lot of effort on his part) Gallery Sun.jpg|Appearance Category:Greek Demigod Category:Roman Legacy Category:Legacy Category:Fanon Antagonist Category:Children of Hades Category:Jusasisafool